


玩命搜索 Hunt or Harm

by Sayo



Series: 玩命搜索Hunt or Harm [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年輕警探——路易斯．克雷恩 ，在工作生涯上走錯了路，面臨生死關頭時，遇上了多年不見的男人，但對方究竟是敵是友，讓路易斯完全沒頭緒，在想辦法擺脫危機這段時間，他跟男人又會擦出何種火花？<br/>偵探、犯罪、愛情……等等元素集一身的冷硬派BL小說，連載開始！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

路易斯坐上自己的沙發，左手在椅墊上滑動，享受著皮質的觸感，這是他在搬來這間公寓時，買的黑色二手真皮沙發，桌子是木質的古典風格設計，這兩樣東西，他花了很多時間才找到預算中的理想價格。還算嶄新的時尚設計風電視櫃，以及四十三吋的平面電視，則是朋友想換成五十吋時，一併便宜賣給他的。其他還有精心挑選的窗廉，餐廳的桌椅、冰箱、廚具、臥室裡的寢具……等等，都是他一點一滴累積而成，試圖營造出一個簡潔且富含質感的個人空間，路易斯對花費這麼多心思所得到的成果，感到相當自豪。  
路易斯喜歡這個自己一手建立，充滿溫馨並舒適的家。而且他對自己擁有的物品有種異常偏執，因為，坐在旁邊的男人，手中正握著一把屬於路易斯的槍，他對此感到相當不滿。  
過去，每當疲憊的路易斯回到家時，看著自己布置的小窩，心靈也因此感到撫慰，他認為這些辛勤工作的獎勵，總是時時刻刻的鼓勵著他，讓路易斯能夠堅持下去，朝著目標，踏踏實實的一步步前進，沒有人可以逼迫他改變，他的命運他主宰，路易斯曾因此引以為傲。

但現在，這一切卻變的沒有任何意義，曾是緊握在自己手中的命運，已經超出掌控，不再屬於他的。幾個小時前，路易斯的命變成一件抵押品，他被迫欠了一筆債，儘管那不是他造成的，但如果不想辦法還的話，身邊的長髮男人隨時都能取自己性命。

路易斯打開桌上那瓶百齡罈十七年威士忌，一杯接著一杯下肚，他通常是喝四玫瑰的波本，前陣子無意間嚐到蘇格蘭威士忌，當時覺得還不錯就買了一瓶來嘗鮮，沒想到居然成了赴死之前的最後享受。  
「別喝醉，你沒時間醒酒。」長髮男人認為這沒有幫助，因而開口勸阻路易斯。  
「我現在也只能喝醉，然後自殺，槍還我。」  
「你怎麼不試試看，至少有三天。」  
「三天怎麼搞到二十萬美金？」路易斯放棄使用杯子，拿起酒瓶，直接往嘴裡灌上一大口，這動作牽扯到負傷的左臉。他輕撫疼痛的臉頰時，勾起了不堪的回憶，瀕臨死亡的威脅至今仍讓他餘悸猶存。  
「是要你去找，又不是要你去搶銀行。」長髮男人弄了一袋冰塊，用毛巾包著，好讓路易斯敷著腫脹的臉頰。  
「或許搶銀行還比較有可能，我怎麼去逼問一個死人，叫他把錢吐出來？」路易斯再次感到挫敗，他往後一靠，抱著酒瓶，整個人深深陷入沙發椅背。「啊，我還是自殺好了，我死之後遇到他好好問個清楚，再告訴你們，那筆錢到底藏在哪邊。」  
「別喝了。」長髮男人抓住路易斯的手腕，讓酒瓶的瓶口停在嘴邊，直接用行動制止他繼續灌醉自己。  
「我是在幫你，反正三天後我拿不出這筆錢，你一樣要殺我，倒不如我現在就幫你解決。」  
路易斯想拿回自己的槍，手才剛伸過去，長髮男人反倒將槍口瞄準他。  
「我怎麼知道，你是不是在找機會把槍拿回去，好對付我。」  
「你疑心病一向這麼嚴重嗎？我殺了你也沒用，他們隨便都能再派幾十個人過來，我搞不好都沒辦法活著離開這個城市。」路易斯搞不懂這個男人，本來還親切的像個老朋友，下一秒又變的疑神疑鬼。  
再度被人拿槍威脅的路易斯，各種忿忿不平衝上心頭，這倒是讓他打消了自殺的念頭，。  
「你要去哪裡？」路易斯站起來，正要離開沙發，長髮男人手中的槍也隨之移動。  
「尿尿。你要不要跟緊一點，搞不好我還有其他武器。」  
長髮男人二話不說也從沙發起身，輕輕揮動手槍，示意路易斯往衛浴間前進，男人則緊跟在後，決定像顆追蹤導彈，零距離的貼近目標。  
「靠，我只是隨便說說。就說了我不會反抗也不會逃走，難不成這點隱私也不能保留？」  
「我不相信陌生人。」  
「你又不是不認識我！」  
「只是認識，不是熟識。」  
「算了，隨便你。」路易斯雖然覺得有點受傷，但他沒心情跟這老頑固爭辯，尿急憋不得，他逕自走進衛浴間，拉下褲子拉練準備解放，卻遲遲無法洩洪，衛浴間的門沒關就算了，還有個人在旁邊盯著看，差點讓他上不出來。

上完廁所的路易斯走進臥室，雙腳蹭掉鞋子，臉朝下的往床上撲去，長髮男人尾隨在後，站在房間的門口旁邊。  
「這種時候你還睡得著？」  
「當然睡不著，我只是想躺著。」  
「手伸出來。」  
「幹嘛？」  
路易斯翻身，看到長髮男人拿出手銬，那是不久前，對方從自己身上沒收的。  
「你認真的？」  
「這樣你我都省事。」  
「省個屁啊，老實說你是想睡吧。」  
「早上在外面跑了一整天很累。」長髮男人的表情認真，毫無開玩笑之意，這個回答誠實的讓路易斯感到錯愕。  
路易斯也很累，但跟對方不一樣，是心理上的疲累。懶得爭辯的他乖乖伸出手，任由對方處置，路易斯本來還在猜想對方會把自己銬在哪邊，因為床鋪附近沒有適合的固定物，長髮男人銬上他的右手後，路易斯看到手銬的另一邊，直接往長髮男人的左手銬去。  
「你白癡嗎？通常不是都把人銬在固定的地方，你跟我銬在一起幹嘛？」  
「你不是想躺在床上？」  
「沒錯，但……」  
「那就躺著吧。」  
路易斯彆扭的躺回床上，長髮男人躺在他的右邊，毫不客氣的當成是自己家一般，連綿背都蓋得好好的。喜歡獨自入眠的路易斯，不是很習慣床鋪上有其他人，尤其是標準雙人床，被對方的高大身軀這麼一佔，變得十分狹窄，幸虧酒精終於發揮作用，緊繃一整天的神經開始放鬆，他變得能夠不去在意旁邊的人，還稍稍慶幸著，對方有脫鞋。  
「燈要關掉嗎？」長髮男人問。  
「不用。」路易斯對長髮男人感到困惑，對方即使不信任自己，卻還是表現出各種貼心的小動作，但對方根本不需要這麼做，他們現在可是處於監視者與被監視者的相反立場，這讓他對長髮男人的行為產生一堆疑問。  
「你警察當的好好的，怎麼會落到這種地步？」  
「我也很想知道。」  
路易斯．克雷恩陷入沉思，才短短幾年，他從一個前途看好的警察，搞到被幫派份子威脅性命，整個生活變的一團糟，彷彿陷入泥沼深淵，脫離不了也動彈不得。

十幾個小時前，太陽照舊升起，日光透過窗廉縫隙，偷偷溜進室內，窗外開始傳來斷斷續續的車聲及人聲，不曉得哪個鄰居的小型狗，又開始歇斯底里的吠叫——跟平常沒什麼兩樣的一天又開始了。  
路易斯按掉響了許久的鬧鐘，卻沒有立刻起床，把棉被拉到頭上後繼續睡，過了一段時間，他突然驚醒，抓過手機看著時間，毫不意外自己又睡過頭。他匆匆忙忙的梳洗換裝，連早餐都沒吃，就開車直奔警局。路易斯安全到達後，立刻走向休息室，替自己弄了一杯黑咖啡，並在販賣機買了一條巧克力棒，打算先填填肚子。  
他本來以為，今天只是另一個渾渾噩噩的上班日，正想趁著這個空檔醒醒腦，卻在喝上第一口咖啡時，全變了調。  
「路易，你快過來看這個！」  
路易斯被同仁叫喚過去，電視上的新聞正播著晨間頭條。  
「……死者已確認是四十五歲的白人男性，羅伯特．費拉，隸屬於紐約警局的警佐。嫌犯疑為二十四歲的白人女性，現已收押，關於行兇動機，警方目前尚未發表任何說明，但有消息指出，嫌犯也是在紐約警局工作的人，外聘的行政人員……」  
「羅伯特．費拉？那不是緝毒部的嗎？」一個勒索組的警探大聲詢問。  
「二十四歲的白人女性，不會是茱蒂吧？今天沒看到她來上班。」同是緝毒部的幾位同仁，也七嘴八舌的低聲討論起來。

周遭開始議論紛紛，小小的休息室越來越嘈雜，路易斯一語不發的愣在那邊。羅伯特是他直屬上司，看到羅伯特死亡的消息，他的第一個反應是，案情跟幫派份子有關，但隨後的報導卻出人意料，嫌犯居然是他們小組辦公室的行政秘書——茱蒂．湯普森，那麼羅伯特的死應該跟自己扯不上關係。  
他知道羅伯特跟茱蒂有一腿，而已婚的羅伯特跟很多女人都有一腿，如果哪天發生情殺之類的事，他也不會感到意外。只是路易斯依舊擔心，因為前天他才交了一大筆錢給羅伯特，這個時間點太敏感。

「路易，威爾斯警督找你。」  
「好。」離開喧鬧的休息室，他惴惴不安的走向威爾斯警督的辦公室，並祈禱自己跟羅伯特所作的事，沒有露出任何馬腳。  
「你知道羅伯特跟茱蒂之間的事嗎？」警督在他關上門後，劈頭就問。  
「不是很清楚，只是懷疑過。」辦公室內除了威爾斯警督，沒有其他高階警官，路易斯鬆了一口氣。  
「你看過他們私下在一起嗎？」  
「羅伯特會送茱蒂回家，他們同方向。」  
「他們最近吵過架嗎？」  
「我不知道。」  
「他的妻子，有跟你透露過什麼嗎？」  
「完全沒有。」  
「好吧。如果有記者詢問，希望你能先不要發言，茱蒂的情緒還不穩定，我們尚未對她進行詢問。很遺憾你失去了一位前輩跟摯友。」路易斯沒有搭話，警督便繼續說道：「你手頭上有緊急的案子嗎？沒有的話，就先回家休息吧。」威爾斯警督的大手拍了拍他的肩。  
「好、好的，謝謝。」  
路易斯覺得，這個案子絕對會讓警局的聲譽受到影響，不過威爾斯警督問他話時，似乎不怎麼煩惱，看來，跟收賄或執法過當比起來，婚外情所導致的殺機，相較之下還更好處理。

路易斯忘記自己是怎麼走到停車場的，在威爾斯警督的辦公室裡，他一直心不在焉，除了好奇羅伯特到底是做了什麼，能讓一個有理想的年輕女孩，就這麼毀了大好人生，此外，他還被交給羅伯特的那筆錢所困擾著，不祥的預感縈繞心頭且揮之不去。  
路易斯坐進駕駛座，才意識到，原來剛才自己恍神的樣子，讓警督誤會，他是因痛失好友而情緒低落，盯著照後鏡，沒梳理好的深棕色頭髮散亂在額前，通常他會用上更多髮蠟，把劉海往上梳，看起來較成熟。頭髮蓋住的前額加上沒刮的鬍渣，讓他看起來十分頹廢，他露出一個諷刺的苦笑，以前還覺得自己笑起來有點孩子氣，現在則被沉重現實導致的憔悴所取代。  
正要發動汽車時，西裝內袋裡的手機開始震動，路易斯的背脊發涼，那不是平常在用的那隻，而是他現在最不想接到的專用手機。  
「過來一趟。」  
那是路易斯熟悉的冷酷聲音，短短一句話，說完便立即掛斷，慍怒的表情卻能透過話筒的傳達，清楚的浮現在他眼前。壓抑著落荒而逃的想法，他往老地方開去，越是接近目的地，緊握在方向盤上的手就越是用力，他想利用以前訓練過的方式，逼迫自己鎮定下來，但沒什麼用。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

路易斯將車子停在一個小巷內的空地，深呼吸過後才下車，往前走五十公尺，是一間餐廳的後門，門口有兩個人在看守，守衛一看到路易斯，就放行讓他進入餐廳，休息時間的廚房悄然無聲，只有兩個彪形大漢站在廚房旁邊的樓梯。其中一個男人靠近，他識相的打開雙臂及雙腳，好讓對方進行搜身，這是每次過來，都要進行的標準程序。  
路易斯之前沒看過這個搜他身的男人。這個人比一百七十七公分的他，還要高上一顆頭，路易斯猜對方大概有一百八十五公分。留著及肩長髮跟鬍子，體格健壯，肩膀像運動員那樣寬闊，偌大的手掌不顯笨拙，反而相當靈巧，搜的比其他人都還仔細，除了拿走他的槍跟靴子裡的刀之外，連皮夾、手銬、鑰匙串、警徽跟兩隻手機都拿走。  
「那些東西沒有殺傷力吧？」  
長髮男人沒有回應路易斯，直接把他往二樓方向推著走，上樓後，他們進到走廊底端的房間，房裡有六、七個人，或坐或站，個個都警戒的看著路易斯，長髮男人繼續推著他，讓他坐在辦公桌前的一張凳子上。對方單手緊緊壓制住路易斯的右肩，意圖使他無法輕易離開。

辦公桌後坐著一個中年男人，身材微胖，白色西裝底下穿著藍色花紋襯衫，瞪著路易斯，四周沒人敢說話，凝重的氛圍，加強了這個大人物不可質疑的權威。這位黑幫大佬，警方通稱里歐，羅伯特跟他合作已久，他們轄區內的毒品交易，由於賄賂，被查獲的次數減少很多。路易斯盡量裝出過往相見時的態度，但周遭沉默所造成的壓迫感，讓他認為自己現在看起來，應該是一副嚇到沒卵蛋的樣子。  
「那筆錢呢？」里歐終於開口，雖然平穩的語氣聽不出情緒，但冷峻的表情足以造成震懾的效果。  
「在羅伯特那，前天就給他了。」  
「但是上面的人沒收到。」  
「我不知道他是怎麼處理的，我真的交給他了！」一個巴掌越過辦公桌突然搧了過來，路易斯來不及閃避，疼痛在熱辣感之後浮現，他覺得自己好像也咬破了嘴頰。  
「他死了。死人要怎麼處理？還是你自己處理了？順便也處理掉他？」  
「我發誓我拿給他了！」  
「死人不會說話，沒法求證。」里歐扯住路易斯的頭髮，他疼痛的左臉隨即被狠狠的壓在桌面上，接著一把槍抵上路易斯的後腦杓。「錢在哪？」  
「我不知道，我真的不知道。」死亡威脅讓路易斯的語尾顫抖，緊閉著眼睛，內心開始祈禱，熟悉的喀答聲響起，那是擊錘下拉至定位的聲音，他嚇的大聲亂喊出一連串的話語：「你殺了我也拿不回那筆錢啊！我早就給羅伯特了，我只拿了我那一份，你去看我皮夾，數看看大鈔，是不是只有一千多而已？如果我吞了那二十萬，何必只放那些在我皮夾，而且我會在幹掉自己上司的隔天還去上班嗎？嫌犯已經抓到了，是他的小女友，新聞都有報啊！」  
里歐揚起下巴對部下示意，長髮男人立刻檢查皮夾，確認跟路易斯說的一樣後，點了點頭。  
「你得負責把錢找回來。」里歐坐回辦公椅，路易斯這時才敢將頭抬離桌面。  
「我哪知道他放到……」眼前上膛的槍讓路易斯不敢再繼續吭聲。  
「三天，三天之內我要看到這筆錢。」里歐接過長髮男人遞過來的皮夾。「提姆，這事交給你，盯著他找出那筆錢，他想逃的話，就殺了他。」大佬把皮夾裡所有的紙鈔掏空，數了數五百美元，交給名叫提姆的長髮男人。「事成後再給你剩下的。至於你，沒找到錢的話，我有很多方法可以讓你生不如死。」

下樓後，提姆將鑰匙串還給路易斯，要他負責開車，路易斯卻是一言不發的坐在駕駛座上，連車子都沒發動。  
「你是裝做不認識還是真沒認出我？」  
「啥？」手握方向盤的路易斯回過神來，一臉困惑的盯著副駕駛座的長髮男人看。「你誰？我不認識……等等，仔細一看你還真的有點眼熟……」  
路易斯努力的在腦海中搜尋，認人是當警察基本的技能，但是當的越久看過的臉孔也越多，更加考驗記憶力，四十秒後，腦袋終於搜索到符合的影像。  
「靠，你是那個……那間夜店叫什麼？綠番茄？綠番茄的保鑣！你留鬍子的感覺差好多。天啊，到現在我才發現從沒問過你的名字。」意外遇到熟面孔，讓路易斯暫時脫離性命不保的恐懼。  
「我也不知道你的名字。」  
「提姆是你的真名還是外號？」  
「外號。原來你叫路易斯。」  
「別亂翻我皮夾，問不就好了？」路易斯想拿回皮夾，被提姆斷然拒絕。「雖然很想說，叫我路易就好，但現在我們的狀況好像不適合敘舊。」  
「有什麼差別，我要跟你待三天，也該問上名字。」  
「那是幾年前的事，七年還是八年？」  
「七年。」  
「真懷念以前的日子，巡邏到你那邊時，還能抽根菸聊個天，那時候的生活單純多了。」  
「看來你經歷了不少事，一個條子居然跟里歐扯上關係。」  
「說來話長。對了，你是什麼時後認出我的？」  
「搜身的時候。」  
「沒想到你居然還記得我。」  
「你沒什麼變，除了那身藍衣服之外。」  
「但是生活全變了。你呢？看起來差很多，尤其是那些鬍子，混得不錯？」  
「不好，才剛假釋出來。」  
「看來你升職後作上了大生意。」  
「你也一樣，現在是……」提姆掏出剛剛沒收的警徽。「警探。」  
「你連警徽都拿走是怎樣？槍跟刀子就算了，其他東西不還我嗎？」  
「等等再說。」提姆將皮夾跟警徽收回自己的外套口袋。  
「我們現在要去哪？」  
「你覺得那筆錢會在哪就去哪。」  
「不知道，我完全沒頭緒，這方面羅伯特沒有告訴我太多，我只是他跟你們之間的送貨員，通常東西交給他就沒我的事了。」  
「你現在最想去哪？」  
「回家。我現在只想喝個爛醉再說。」  
「那就先到你家，你再好好想辦法。」

路易斯盯著天花板，羅伯特到底把錢藏哪去，認真思考這件事是他首要之務，只是提姆躺在身邊，讓他不自覺的回想起，他們剛見面的情形。

那是好不容易結訓完成，正式當上警察時，部門同仁為了歡迎新人，所舉辦的聚會，幾杯啤酒下肚後，他想透透氣而到餐廳外面抽菸，摸遍身上卻找不到打火機，才想起他放在椅子上的外套口袋裡，他跟身旁一個男人借火，兩人站在外頭，吹著夏末的涼風抽著菸，隨口聊了幾句，當時聊了什麼他早就沒印象，微醺的路易斯卻還能記得對方的長相，當年的提姆沒有鬍子也不是長髮，乾淨的臉龐看起來跟自己差不多年紀，雖然表情沒什麼變化的，只有偶而出現的淺淺微笑，但眉目之間帶著一種柔和且真摯的氣質，跟引人注目的高大身材不太搭配，短短幾分鐘後，路易斯已對那雙眼神著迷。

過了一陣子，路易斯終於能夠獨自值勤，一個人開著警車巡邏，某次經過夜店聚集的區域時，綠番茄門口出現一陣騷動，通常夜店跟俱樂部都會聘請保鑣，可以自行處理鬧事的客人，警察不會多管閒事，他將車停到旁邊觀察，此時人群出現變化，除了快速往兩旁移動之外還帶著尖叫聲，他馬上下車查看，門口附近有個年輕男人拿刀揮舞著，幾個保鑣隔著一段距離，圍在男人四周，不知該怎麼下手。  
「放下刀子！」他擠進人群後大喊，好引起年輕男人的注意力。  
「死條子，沒你的事。」年輕男人毫不在乎警察的出現，手中繼續揮動刀子，作勢威脅要攻擊其中一個保鑣。  
路易斯發現對方眼神渙散，雖然自己還是菜鳥，但只要在街上巡邏一段時間，很容易就能看出這類人的不同之處，肢體呈現怪異的扭動，以及到處抓癢的手，有時臉上還伴隨著眼淚跟鼻涕，當他們被戒斷症狀折磨時，最可怕的就是這種不可預知的攻擊性。  
「發生了什麼事？有問題我們可以好好談，先冷靜，把刀放下。」周圍人太多他不敢貿然用槍，只怕會更加激怒對方。  
「閉嘴！吵死了，你們這些人嘰嘰喳喳吵死了！」年輕男子再度朝人群逼近，手中的刀子在空氣中舞動，情勢不妙。  
「把刀放下！」路易斯抽出手槍對準對方，單槍匹馬的他除了用更強大的武器嚇阻之外，已無計可施。  
「安靜……我需要安靜的地方……」年輕男子的另一隻手開始用力敲打太陽穴。  
「把刀放下，我會帶你去一個沒有人吵的地方，保證安安靜靜。」對方依舊握著刀，但已經不再朝著空氣揮舞，路易斯小心的往前走去。「來，把刀放下。」他伸出手，希望對方交出刀子。  
年輕男子雖然不肯放手，姿勢倒是開始放鬆，路易斯正考慮要不要趁機叫支援，發現其中一個保鑣，從年輕男人背後悄悄靠近，他想阻止對方冒險的行為，但完全沒機會，保鑣瞬間就衝向年輕男子，將之撲倒在地，路易斯也立刻衝向前，把掉落在地的刀子踢到旁邊，一陣扭打之後，他們成功的合力制住年輕男子。路易斯把對方壓倒在地且雙手扭轉到腰後，保鑣協助他扣上手銬時，路易斯發現這位高個子保鑣，是那天在餐廳外面借他火的男人，但男人沒有認出自己。

騷動結束後，人群也回到隊伍繼續等待進場，剛剛的緊急情況彷彿例行常事，不足為奇。路易斯跟總部派來的支援交接後，他想在回警局前跟那位保鑣道謝，當他找到時，對方兇惡的眼神差點讓他以為自己認錯人。  
「非常感謝你的協助，你——」  
「只是想趕快解決，我們還要做生意。」對方打斷他的話，轉身離開。  
「你有受傷嗎？」路易斯緊追上去。  
「沒有。」  
「那天在餐廳外面，我有點醉了，忘記有沒有跟你道過謝。」  
對方停下腳步，看了幾秒後才回答：「原來你是條子。」  
「對，你很討厭條子嗎？」路易斯看到對方的表情，從厭惡轉變成那天的柔和，不禁如此猜想。  
「我跟條子一向不合，但你沒什麼條子樣。」  
「還是菜鳥的關係吧。你在這裡工作？」  
「嗯。」  
「你幫了我兩次，讓我請你吃頓飯，好好道個謝吧。」  
「不用，我不想被人看到，我跟條子混在一起。」  
「那麼……菸呢？你抽哪一牌？」  
「你這人真怪，條子不是都很討厭跟我們這種人打交道嗎？」  
「你又不是罪犯，只是在這邊工作的一般人。」  
「菜鳥都像你這樣的話，條子界要完了。」  
路易斯第一次看到男人笑開的樣子，稍縱即逝卻難以忘懷。  
隔天巡邏時，路易斯帶上一條菸，準備將車停在綠番茄的對面，就看到男人跨越車道向他走來。  
「別停在這，會嚇到客人，這種地方出現警察，會讓人以為出事了。」  
「抱歉。」  
他往前開到一個小巷轉進去，下車後沒多久，對方也走到巷子內。  
「你當學生時是不是被排斥的那種怪咖？」男人看到路易斯手中的香菸時無奈笑了笑。  
「讓你失望了，不是，倒是贏過幾次拼字比賽。」  
「還說不是，你這書呆子。」  
「我沒興趣，是老媽逼的，還好我記憶力不錯。」

從那之後，路易斯巡邏時，會趁空檔找機會跟男人一起抽根菸。經過告誡，路易斯都是停在這條巷子裡等對方出現，連休假穿便服時也是。可惜的是，他不見得每次都能和對方說上話，而且過沒幾個星期，他發現男人似乎已經不在綠番茄工作，直到很長的一段時間後，他才告訴自己該接受這個事實，即便如此，每次巡邏經過綠番茄，路易斯還是會忍不住搜尋男人的面孔。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

從回憶中歸來，路易斯才發現，原來他跟提姆真正聊上天的次數，根本沒多少。印象中，提姆話不多，他問了五六個問題，對方可能才會回答一個，通常路易斯會問夜店附近有沒有發生什麼新鮮事，不過提姆很少正面回答，大部分都是告訴他這個菜鳥，該避開什麼人跟什麼事，以免惹上大麻煩。雖然吸引路易斯的，是提姆和善的那面，但他也看過工作時候的提姆，凶狠程度簡直判若兩人，身高優勢加上銳利冷酷的眼神，就足以讓人退步三尺，動手更是快狠準，曾經有好幾個喝醉鬧事的人被修理得很慘，提姆出拳很重，不用兩三拳就能讓對方離開或是倒下。  
路易斯曾認真思考過，雖然他們是因為時間關係而無法熟識，但身為警察的自己，就算能夠花上更多時間與提姆相處，他們還是無法成為朋友，提姆不排斥與自己交談，已經是最大限度了，連名字都沒問過就是最好的證明，但提姆從沒叫他不要再去，這是讓路易斯覺得慶幸的地方。

他轉頭看向提姆，對方正閉著眼睛，外表比記憶中滄桑許多，這也是路易斯今天下午沒有馬上認出來的原因之一，現實世界的摧殘，除了影響內在，也能夠讓一個人的外表產生變化，提姆現在就給他這種感覺，眼窩附近多了許多細紋，眉間也總是深鎖，消瘦的臉頰加深了蒼老的神情，讓對方看起來比自己老了許多。不過自己也好不到哪邊，這時他才慶幸自己有著一張娃娃臉，這幾年的經歷，讓他從大學生的外表追上了實際年齡。

「你覺得那個小女友跟這筆錢有沒有關聯？」  
盯著提姆看的路易斯嚇了一跳，還好對方沒張開眼睛，他趕快接上話：「不知道，她殺了羅伯特這倒是讓我很意外，她說過想要當警察。」  
「你跟那女孩很熟？」  
「只是同事，她是警局外包的行政人員，之前會問我警察考試之類的問題。」路易斯停頓一下，又繼續說道：「但沒有線索之前，什麼都是有可能的。」  
路易斯試著抓住這個起點開始思考，羅伯特嗜錢如命，雖然已婚又愛偷吃，但花錢這方面，沒有那些女友們期待中的慷慨，羅伯特通常都找年輕女孩下手，開始交往時，會裝闊佬請吃飯、送送小禮物什麼的，但女孩們也不是笨蛋，沒多久就能發現羅伯特其實小氣的要命，所以每段外遇都無法長久。萬一茱蒂知道羅伯特有這筆錢，因為氣憤或貪心，或天曉得什麼理由而殺了羅伯特也是有可能。  
至於羅伯特的妻子，早就放棄追究羅伯特外遇的事，孩子們成年後，她找了一份兼職的工作，並將心思全投入到宗教活動中，夫妻之間已形同陌路。  
「我要想辦法找茱蒂問問，至少羅伯特死之前跟她見過面。」路易坐起身來，他必須找到更多線索才能推測，現在什麼訊息都沒有也只是瞎猜。  
「我本來還在懷疑你是怎麼當上警探，一副沒卵蛋又想死的樣子是要怎麼辦案。」  
「少囉嗦。」路易斯因羞恥而感到些許惱怒，但隨即因進入辦案模式而消氣，並看了時間，還不到八點。「我要去局裡一趟，槍跟其他東西都還我，還有，解開手銬。」  
「不行。」  
「你是在堅持什麼？要是被發現配槍跟警徽不在身上，我就慘了。而且不去警局問問怎麼會有線索，沒線索我要怎麼去找那筆錢？」  
這就是讓路易斯感到氣餒的地方，他可以理解在這種狀況下，提姆確實是需要處處堤防，只是每當提姆對自己產生質疑時，短暫相處的美好回憶，就又褪了一層顏色。但這次不管對方有多麼不願意相信自己，他還是必須堅持立場。  
「你是被派來監視我有沒有乖乖辦事，不是把我關著這裡。」  
路易斯甩動右手，讓金屬產生碰撞聲，雙方僵持了一會兒，提姆終於讓步，解開手銬後，把警徽跟其他東西還給路易斯，槍則是把子彈清光且沒收後才交還。  
「刀子跟手銬呢？」  
「我先保管。」  
「你在這邊等，我馬上回來。」翻完白眼的路易斯已經懶得跟提姆爭辯，他得快點行動。  
「我必須盯著你。」  
「你要跟著我進局裡？簡單，有人問起就說你是我的線人，讓你坐在我的辦公桌上，你愛怎麼盯就怎麼盯，這樣可以嗎？」路易斯發現本來沒什麼表情的提姆，現在皺起了眉頭。「怎麼，怕遇到熟人嗎？你才剛假釋，不會又作了什麼事怕被逮吧？」  
「沒有。」  
「那就走吧。」  
路易斯走到公寓門口時聽到重重的嘆氣聲，接著才聽到跟上來的腳步聲。

提姆坐在副駕駛座，看著窗外流動的昏暗燈光，感到越來越焦慮，好不容易重獲自由的他，對於進警局這件事感到非常不舒服，雖然到目前為止，他還沒作過違反假釋的行為，但他從小就不喜歡條子，每次進去就是被逮到的時候，大大小小的警局他都去過，每去一次，就讓他對一堆條子聚集的地方，怨恨更是加倍。

繁華城市的警局，夜晚的喧鬧嘈雜不輸白日，靠近大門就能看到各式各樣的人進進出出，一走到大廳，更是熱鬧非凡。提姆跟在路易斯身後，輕易的就被看守的警察放行，一路往別的樓層走去，他發現人數逐漸減少，之前他從沒去過拘留之外的區域，原來看起來跟一般辦公室沒啥兩樣，到了路易斯的辦公桌時更是安靜許多，他環顧四週，值晚班的人很少，而且聽到的多是打字聲而不是說話的聲音，好幾個警探正埋頭在辦公桌的隔間裡，盯著電腦看或忙著敲鍵盤，有的似乎正在翻陳年資料，桌上一大疊文書檔案。大部分的人看到他跟路易斯一起進來沒有多大反應，瞥過一眼就繼續作自己的事。  
他隨便拉了一張椅子坐在路易斯旁邊，對方打開電腦看了一些檔案，好像還寫了幾封郵件，再打開通訊錄，撥了好幾通電話到處打聽。  
「亨利，是我，好久不見……在緝毒部……對……我也沒想到你調到兇殺組去……嗯，有件事想麻煩你，不，不是那種事，正經點，聽說羅伯特的案子是你負責的？我想看看筆錄，對……」  
提姆覺得這個叫亨利的男人似乎話很多，講個不停，還老是偏離重點。  
「你還在值班？太好了，我過去跟你拿，哪邊？好，待會見。」  
「才剛來就要走？」  
「去拿資料。等等你就跟在我旁邊，放輕鬆一點，你看起來太緊張反而引人注意，就當作你是我搭檔，沒人會多問。」  
「幹嘛？」提姆發現路易斯正盯著自己看。  
「把頭髮綁好，把襯衫的扣子扣上，紮進褲子裡。」  
「有必要嗎？」  
「要裝就裝到底，你一眼就能看出誰是條子，條子也是。」  
他們到洗手間，讓提姆照著鏡子好好整理儀容。提姆看了看路易斯再看看自己，跟身穿西裝的路易斯相較之下，自己還真是一看就像混道上的，他把頭髮全部往後梳齊綁好，確實清爽多了，照著路易斯的指示整理過後，穿著飛行員夾克的他，已經不怎麼像個黑幫份子。搭檔這個主意讓提姆覺得有點矛盾，雖然只是假裝，但本該唾棄條子的黑幫份子居然當起條子的搭檔，他以為會很反感，不過路易斯跟其他的條子不太一樣，這大概是他輕易接受的原因吧。

兩人在警局大樓裡，轉了好幾個彎又換了幾個樓層，跟著路易斯走的提姆開始搞不清楚，他們到底在哪一層樓的哪個方位，他們停在一個沒人的走廊上，過沒多久，一個身材修長的男人出現在走廊的另一頭，向他們走來。  
「我操！你臉怎麼了？從沒看過你被揍的這麼慘。」  
「現在的毒販都不是好惹的。」  
「這誰？」穿著深灰色西裝的亨利得到解釋後，轉移視線，不甚開心的將提姆從頭到腳打量了一番。  
「新搭檔，我請他幫忙。」  
「是嗎，我以為是你新男——」  
路易斯急忙將亨利拉到一旁去，講話的聲音開始壓低，提姆聽不清楚他們的交談內容。  
「他怎麼看都不像警察。」  
「他之前在當臥底。別那麼大嘴巴，我還不想公開，你自己不是也一樣？」  
「我以為你會一個人過來，結果這種時候還帶個男人，一看就知道是你喜歡的高個子類型，貼那麼近還一直瞪著我看。」  
「少來，你明知道我沒那時間。」  
「別氣、別氣，喏，拿去。」男人交給路易斯一個牛皮紙袋。  
路易斯毫不客氣的一把奪走牛皮紙袋。  
「你這麼不相信我們的辦案能力？」亨利無奈地看著路易斯翻起袋子裡的資料。  
「只是想知道發生什麼事，羅伯特是算是我恩人，茱蒂也就像個普通女孩，我想不透。」  
「她沒說什麼，情況不是很好。而且鑑識課跟法醫的報告沒那麼快好，你應該多等幾天。」  
「我可以見她嗎？」  
「你是想轉行來兇殺組嗎？這下連詢問嫌犯你都要包辦？」  
「還真有點想，查死人至少不用擔心找毒販時被幹掉。」  
「我以為在緝毒部的人，都很享受撞破大門的刺激感。」  
「當你知道大門後是個小型軍火庫，就沒那麼有趣了。你們有缺人嗎？記得幫忙介紹一下。我什麼時後能見她？」  
「我不知道，警察被殺通常都會有高層關注。」  
「情殺還好吧？今天找我問話的只有一個警督，我看其他高層應該不想管這種丟臉的事。」  
「我給你筆錄就好，幹嘛一定要見她？」  
「羅伯特的老婆想問一些問題，私下的，看在交情的分上我推不掉，你就幫個忙吧。」  
「好吧，我盡量。你要怎麼答謝我？你家還是我家？」  
「夠了喔，講好當普通朋友的，別想反悔。」  
「開玩笑的，不過你欠我可多了。」  
「別擔心，下次要我幫忙絕對會幫到底。這次先謝啦。」

「他幹嘛那樣盯著我？」提姆看著亨利離去的背影，不高興的問路易斯。  
「警察的直覺。他覺得你不像條子，所以我跟他說，你之前是臥底，這招不錯，你就見機行事吧，不是線人就是前臥底，我們可能會在警局裡花上不少時間。」  
「還要多久？能不能先吃點東西？」  
「你餓了？」路易斯看了一下錶。「天，這麼晚了，走吧，這附近還有一間餐廳開著。」  
路易斯領著提姆準備離開警局，但路易斯在走廊上不專心走路，只顧著翻資料，好幾次提姆必須將對方拉住，才不至於被走廊上的各種東西絆倒。  
他們走到警局附近，一間二十四小時營業的餐館，在黑夜中閃著霓虹燈，對飢腸轆轆的人有如聖光。提姆照服務員的推薦，點了漢堡套餐跟一瓶啤酒，但路易斯只點了一杯黑咖啡。  
「你不吃嗎？」  
「沒胃口。」路易斯正認真的看著頁數不多的資料，翻來覆去，有些紙張邊緣已經被翻出好幾道摺痕。  
「你有吃午餐嗎？」提姆覺得路易斯除了焦躁，加上剛剛走路的樣子，讓他懷疑對方根本血糖過低。  
「沒，今天發生太多鳥事，連早餐都沒吃。」  
「吃點東西，我可不想扛你去醫院。」  
「放心，我最高紀錄是三十四個小時沒吃東西，那次跟監我還尿在寶特瓶裡。」路易斯看到提姆拿喝啤酒的手停在半空中。「抱歉。」  
「是嗎？但我看條子們三不五時，就會嗑個咖啡跟甜甜圈。」  
「那是刻板印象。」路易斯喝了一口咖啡。「好像也沒那麼刻板，咖啡根本是必需品。」  
「你翻的那麼認真，有什麼收穫？」  
「沒有，該死！還真他媽的什麼都沒講，就連是不是她殺了羅伯特都不清不楚。」路易斯氣的把資料推到桌子邊緣。  
「既然沒線索，就先吃飯吧。」提姆直接向侍者點了一份義大利肉醬麵。  
「你……」  
「啥？」  
「我說，你……」路易斯猶豫了一下。「你對我真好。」  
「少在那邊娘砲了，我只是想找到那筆錢，而且這餐是你要付，我沒說要請客。」  
「幸好里歐派的是你，要是派阿爾來的話，我早就被他整死了。」  
「你跟他結過什麼樑子？」  
「沒，不知道為什麼，第一次見面開始，他就一直很討厭我。」  
「他也看我不順眼，沒人喜歡他，但里歐很看重他。」  
「對了，我皮夾在你那，而且應該沒錢了，我看里歐拿走的不只一千。」  
「先讓你欠著。」提姆把皮夾丟還給路易斯。  
侍者將義大利肉醬麵送上，提姆看路易斯本來還興趣缺缺，不過食物入口後，就真的是餓壞的樣子，兩三下就把盤子掃蕩一空，這小子跟當年一樣，怪咖一個，他希望對方沒看到自己藏在啤酒瓶後的微笑。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

路易斯吃東西的時候想到，他是前天晚上八點多，把錢交給羅伯特，而昨天一整天，路易斯為了寫報告，整天都在局裡，羅伯特也幾乎都在辦公室，下班後，他在停車場看到對方準備載朱蒂回家，照亨利的報告來看，羅伯特很有可能在前天拿到錢之後，就先藏好了。  
「現在要去哪？」提姆跟著路易斯上車，但路途不是往路易斯家或者警局的方向。  
「去找羅伯特的車。」  
路易斯在茱蒂公寓附近繞了繞，沒多久就找到那台凌志汽車，雖然羅伯特宣稱是買二手的，但路易斯一看里程數就知道是全新的。  
「你會撬車門嗎？」  
「不用。」路易斯拿著鑰匙，按了一下解鎖。  
「我還在想你既然有台好車的鑰匙，為什還要開那台小福特。你怎麼會有他的車鑰匙？」  
「三不五時就要幫他開去洗車。」  
「你一個警探連這事都要作？」  
「這只是其中一件而已。」路易斯無奈的嘆口氣。  
路易斯一進車內就先查導航裝置，不出意外沒什麼特別的路徑，都是他知道的地方，雖然不抱希望，但他翻完置物櫃跟後車廂，還是照著毒販最常藏東西的地方搜了一下，手電筒仔細的晃過各物件的接合處，沒有可疑的痕跡，螺絲幾乎都是原裝一般嶄新，路易斯只好放棄搜索。

他們再度上路，握著方向盤的路易斯開始煩躁，儀表板旁的時間顯示，早過了午夜十二點，期限的第一天已經結束，他不想再浪費太多時間，況且開著開著，他們已經來到治安不好的街區。  
「右轉，前面那個紅綠燈過後再左轉。」  
「你來這裡幹嘛？不會是來找藥頭的吧？」  
「我不碰那些，只是來拿東西。」  
「有必要在這種時候嗎？」  
「一下子而已。停這裡。」  
路易斯照提姆的指示停好車，接著走進一棟老舊公寓，正確的說是被提姆推著走。大門是壞的，一推就開，尿騷味也撲面而來，走廊跟樓梯間的燈也壞了好幾盞，亮度勉強還看的見走道，倒是要小心腳下的垃圾，免得被絆倒。這幾年路易斯已經習慣來到這種地方，其實高階毒販住的地方都很高檔，通常會在這種地方出沒的，都是最下游的零售商也身兼毒蟲，賣毒的錢永遠還不起買毒的債。  
提姆讓他停在一間公寓門口，要他直接開門，門沒鎖，提姆又是推著他往前走，一男一女攤在客廳的沙發上，這種場景對路易斯來說也是家常便飯，只是空氣中的嘔吐味永遠無法習慣，他幾乎是反射性的想從口袋拿出薄荷棒，但提姆當作沒看見沙發上的人，只管急急忙忙的將他推進房間，要他站在門口對面的角落等著。房間很小，中間一張小小的沙發床，牆邊只有一盞落地燈跟一個破舊的五斗櫃，再加上他們兩個，整個房間幾乎被佔滿，路易斯看提姆拿著一個提包，塞了一些衣物，再從五斗櫃裡拿了幾樣東西，就打包好了。  
「走吧。」  
回到車上，路易斯覺得嘔吐味彷彿在他身邊滯留不走，拿出薄荷棒，在鼻子下方瘋狂抹著，生怕一不小心，剛剛吃的東西也會吐出來。  
「你這樣不會太刺激嗎？」  
「尿味屎味屍體味我都可以忍受，就是嘔吐味不行。你居然住在那種地方。」  
「現在不是了。」  
「那你現在住哪？我還要送你過去？」  
「你傻啦，我要盯著你，能去哪？」  
「你要住我家？」  
「廢話，而且你也看到了，那傢伙把那邊弄得比監獄還糟。」  
「你東西就這些？」路易斯指了指那個不算大的包包。  
「剛出來能有多少東西？有睡覺的地方就不錯了。」

路易斯進到車裡，覺得那個味道還是揮之不去，乾脆把前後座的車窗全部打開，灌進車裡的風，把他倆的頭髮吹的亂七八糟，路易斯的領帶好幾次被吹到眼前，檔住視線，他乾脆扯掉並丟到後座。  
「窗戶打那麼開幹嘛？」提姆不得不抓住自己的頭髮，被強風甩到臉上還是蠻痛的。  
「我覺得那臭味還在。」雖然路易斯很懷疑這是心理作用，討厭的味道會暫留在記憶裡，但那味道不是似有若無的感覺，他怕剛剛一不小心，還真的沾到了嘔吐物。  
「你有沒有手電筒？」  
「你要幹嘛？」  
「我剛剛好像有踩到東西。」  
「該死！置物箱裡面有，給我擦乾淨！別弄髒到我的車。」  
「媽的。」提姆用手電筒檢查鞋底。「沾到褲管了。」  
「操！」  
路易斯幾乎是在道路限速的邊緣開回家。如果辦案時不幸碰到類似的現場，因為要專心在案情上，多半他還能忽略或忍耐嘔吐味，所以他相當佩服鑑識課的人，不管環境多骯髒，還是得採集證物，有次他看到一個鑑識人員趴在嘔吐物旁採集血跡，他都想向對方立正敬禮。  
「鞋子擦乾淨了嗎？」回到公寓之後，路易斯一心只想趕快處理掉那噁心的味道。「快把褲子脫下來。」  
提姆才將皮帶解開，路易斯以迅雷不及掩耳的速度將褲子扯走，並丟到洗衣機裡去洗。  
「我看乾脆你全身的衣服都洗一洗好了。」說著說著，提姆身上其他衣物也都進了洗衣機，只剩內褲。  
「內褲也要嗎？」  
「等、等等再說。」路易斯希望自己沒臉紅，他現在才意會到，自己剛把一個男人幾乎扒個精光。  
「你是有潔癖嗎？」  
「呃……不算是吧。只是很討厭嘔吐的味道。」路易斯覺得這算不上潔癖，但對別人來說，可能已經劃分在潔癖那類的行列中。「你去洗澡吧。」  
「你得進來。」  
「什麼？」  
「認命吧，管你是拉屎還是打手槍，我都得盯著。」  
「所以你洗澡拉屎……打手槍，我也都要在旁邊？」  
「沒錯。」  
「但是你……」  
「監獄裡洗澡也沒隔間，我不在意。」  
但是我在意啊！路易斯在心裡吶喊著。

不過就算他想解釋也來不及了，進浴室前，提姆就直接把內褲脫下丟到洗衣機，毫不害羞，全身光溜溜的在他面前走來走去，路易斯開始默背聖經，他母親是虔誠的教徒，但他不是，只能搜索記憶中殘存的各種片段，加在一起變成四不像的祈禱文。提姆將他拉進浴室裡，把他雙手都銬在浴缸旁的毛巾架上時，由於兩人靠的太近，路易斯只能盯著提姆的臉，以避免再看到不該看的地方，卻因此不小心看到提姆張嘴伸出舌頭前端，將手銬鑰匙含入口中的畫面，他開始默念米蘭達警語。  
幸虧，路易斯這下是背對著浴缸，可以不用再看著提姆而胡思亂想，對方打開蓮蓬頭沖水時，水花濺到他身上，襯杉跟汗衫都被噴濕，本想叫對方把浴簾拉上，但衣物粘在背後的不適感，足以讓他冷卻一些。  
路易斯在想，自己這樣算趁人之危嗎？隱瞞自己的性傾向，讓對方沒有戒心的脫光衣服。提姆的身材比例很漂亮，肩膀附近的斜方肌跟三頭肌，明顯且寬闊，肩頰骨及闊背肌下至腰椎凹陷處，流暢的線條形成倒三角型，手腳修長且肌肉勻稱，臀部跟大小腿的肌肉貌似都有訓練過，結實有力，不會像有的人只注重訓練上半身，完全沒注意到下半部的兩條腿，細的跟竹竿一樣。  
他開始痛恨自己敏銳的觀察力，還有修人體基礎解剖學時，得到不錯的分數，對方的裸體在腦中正以慢動作回放，現在只要稍微轉過身，就可以驗證，自己的瞬間記憶是否準確，但這樣違反他的道德觀，路易斯專心盯著銬住自己雙手的手銬，開始覺得提姆這樣提防自己是對的，現在的他完全是一個思想重刑犯。  
他會這麼掙扎，絕對不是因為太久沒有跟人交往，或是沒用一夜情抒發，而是提姆完全就是他喜歡的類型，不然當年為什麼要無視自己是警察的身分，老是去找一個幫派份子聊天，聊過天之後發現對方人還不錯，讓他更不想輕易放棄，雖然當時他覺能夠跟對方聊聊天就已足夠，即使現在，提姆是威脅自己生命的一員，他還是沒有辦法完全討厭對方。

雖然現今社會對同性戀已經寬容很多，但他選擇不公開也是有其考量，不管生活還是工作上，這都能避開不少麻煩，天曉得什麼時候會遇上歧視或仇恨同性戀的人，亨利跟他的想法一致，有事業心的他們更不想因此失去升遷機會。但他們也不會假裝跟否認自己的性傾向，除非哪天有固定的交往對象或是想結婚，就會主動公開。可惜的是，亨利跟他彼此都愛工作勝過愛對方，對於認真交往這件事，終究抱持著保留的態度。兩人是在當巡警時認識的，交往沒幾個星期，就決定分手當普通朋友，那時他跟亨利還會互相開玩笑，依他倆工作狂的個性，或許這輩子注定單身，根本就沒機會公開出櫃。  
其實只要不特別提起，也沒人會注意到，他們就跟一般人沒有兩樣，怕麻煩的路易斯認為，有標籤在身反而會引起注意，不管好的或是不好的，他都不想要，就像現在，他還不想讓提姆知道自己的性傾向，因為他無法預料提姆知道後，會怎麼反應，況且他們是處在敵對的立場，重要的是，先找到那筆錢，不需要再節外生枝。

「衣服濕成這樣，乾脆你也洗一洗好了。」穿好衣服的提姆解開他的手銬，坐在馬桶蓋上等他洗澡。  
路易斯默不吭聲。通常一堆男人脫光衣服的場合，他能避就避，不是說他真的會因為看見裸男就怎樣，而是不想哪天出櫃後，被人當作把柄或嘲笑的點，跟異性戀一樣，他也是會挑自己喜歡的類型來看。但現在他沒把握，自己能夠在提姆的監視下，正常的洗完澡。  
他背對提姆，硬著頭皮開始脫衣服，這段時間他覺得好像長的沒完沒了，襯衫的袖子粘在身上很難脫下，好不容易跟衣服奮戰完，他馬上跳進浴缸，拉上浴廉，發現提姆沒有說話，這讓他鬆了一口氣，因為他發現自己的小兄弟很不爭氣的有了些許反應，只好心一橫，將溫熱的水調到冷水，發著抖快速洗完澡。  
隔著浴簾只伸出一隻手拿浴巾時，他和吹頭髮的提姆對看了一眼，他作賊心虛的先轉移視線，圍好浴巾後，強裝鎮定的走出浴室，到臥房找衣服穿，聽到提姆移動的腳步聲，路易斯告訴自己，背後有人看著只是想太多，但穿好衣服一轉頭，提姆確實就站在他後面。

這才第一個晚上，路易斯就已經精疲力盡，只是洗個澡，卻比今天遇到的其他事情還累人，連被里歐打巴掌跟用槍指著頭都比不上。他尷尬的繞過對方，到客廳將西裝外套拿去掛好，順手把胡亂塞在西裝裡的牛皮紙袋拿出來。  
「睡吧，幸運的話，明天搞不好能見到茱蒂。」這次不用提醒，路易斯直接伸出左手，讓提姆銬上手銬。「我要睡另一邊。」  
路易斯決定睡前再看一次筆錄，他打開床邊的閱讀燈，調整方向，讓提姆那邊不至於那麼刺眼，對方一沾到枕頭後，似乎很快就入睡，呼吸聲開始變的厚重，他本想用看資料來消除其他雜念，已經不曉得告訴自己多少次，要專心，但眼神總是飄向躺在旁邊的提姆，鬍子除了讓提姆顯的更加成熟穩重之外，也多了幾分兇狠，但多看幾次，路易斯還是能將這張臉，跟他記憶中那個年輕的大男孩重疊在一起，尤其是提姆閉上眼睛後，五官不那麼緊繃時，好像又能看見，當年讓他著迷的那雙和善眼神。  
提姆一個小小的移動，讓路易斯強迫自己的視線回到筆錄上，但沒看幾個字他又開始放空，頁數連翻都沒翻，就這麼在幾個字上重複打轉：「從餐廳回來後吵了一架……從餐廳……吵架……從餐廳…… 」路易斯回過神，從頭到尾再把那支離破碎證詞從頭看了一遍。  
「這資料不是沒用嗎？」提姆一副被吵醒的樣子。  
「剛剛看到一個地方可能有幫助，再一下我就把燈關掉。」

亨利的報告寫得很簡單，特別說明嫌犯的精神狀況尚不穩定，可能無法進行訊問，大多時間都心不在焉，好不容易開口，只說當天晚上羅伯特帶她去「胖鴿子」，一間高檔餐廳吃飯，但羅伯特在餐廳時很不開心，他們從餐廳回來後吵了一架，就不願意開口了。  
詳細的鑑識報告還沒出來，但亨利有初步的現場紀錄：羅伯特陳屍在茱蒂的公寓客廳裡，左半邊的臉幾乎全毀。現場只搜到一把手槍，客廳凌亂，加上茱蒂身上的輕傷，研判兩人有肢體爭執。根據附近鄰居的證詞，當天凌晨兩點左右聽到一對男女在吵架，伴隨東西的碰撞聲，接著聽到好幾次槍聲，有人報警，就在巡警到達公寓之前，有住戶又聽到了一聲槍聲，這之中約間隔了五分鐘，巡警到達並挨家挨戶尋找槍聲來源時，報案台接到茱蒂的電話，說有人死在她家。

路易斯對於是不是茱蒂殺了羅伯特沒那麼在乎，但餐廳這個字眼在無意間引起注意，他突然想到，羅伯特去高消費的餐廳從不付錢，除了自己被請過幾次之外，他也聽茱蒂跟某些女孩提過，她們以為羅伯特有投資餐廳，或是警界裡的什麼大人物。但其實羅伯特都是去里歐有收保護費的那些店，然後編出一堆理由威脅店家，讓店家以為，不招待羅伯特，就會被里歐修理。  
或許那個晚上，羅伯特在那間餐廳裡，發生了什麼事也說不定。有條不明確的線索比什麼都沒有還好，路易斯這晚終於可以放心的睡上一覺，他小心調整姿勢，避免左手作出太大的移動，但鑽進被窩時還是不小心碰到提姆的手，對方沒反應，心虛的他將手安安分分的擺放好，由於手銬之間的距離很短，他還是能感受到對方的體溫，只能祈禱自己睡著後不會亂動。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

非假日早上的咖啡廳熙熙攘攘，雖然已經接近中午，但還是有許多趕著上班的人們，匆匆買了咖啡跟麵包之類的東西就走，坐在位置上悠閒吃著早餐的也不少，路易斯望眼一看，多是退休老人跟幾個剛值完大夜班的人，像他跟提姆的年輕人沒有幾個，整間店的樣子就跟以前一樣，連員工跟客人都沒什麼變化。  
路易斯有段時間沒來了，不然他對這間店的咖啡可是情有獨鍾，雖然不是能分辨各種細微味道的咖啡愛好者，但他覺得這裡的咖啡，就是有種特別的香味，大概是復古風格的室內佈置，還有親切的員工，讓他感受到一種居家氣氛。以前他常常來這裡外帶早餐，休假就會在這裡悠悠哉哉吃上一頓好的，但最近這幾個月，他連上班前買杯咖啡的機會都沒有，睡過頭跟宿醉幾乎成了他作息的一部份。  
坐在熟悉的位置上，點了最愛的餐點，好像又回到那個充滿朝氣的日子。昨天沒機會喝酒喝到睡著，今天沒宿醉的清醒起床，美好的早晨！沒想到一連串的倒楣事，居然造就了這短暫的快樂。  
「你今天不用去警局？」  
「請假，我在等亨利的電話。」路易斯昨晚到警局時，順便寫了請假的郵件，就算不准假他也打算曠職，這種時候哪有心情上班。不過剛查看郵件，發現已經收到准假的回覆，或許其他同仁真的認為，羅伯的死會影響到自己的情緒。

吧台上方的電視，正在播警察情殺案的追蹤報導，路易斯看了一下，講的多半是茱蒂跟羅伯特的學歷和工作經歷，以及幾位朋友的訪談，羅伯特的妻子拒絕接受訪問，直接躲到她那住在隔壁州的孩子家，沒有新消息值得注意，他低頭繼續吃炒蛋加煎培根配上鬆餅，提姆則是吃完班乃迪克蛋跟烤洋芋後又點了一份鬆餅，並多要了一份楓糖，路易斯默默的看著提姆，把雙倍份量的楓糖淋到跟水果搭配的鬆餅上。沒想到這傢伙喜歡吃甜的，還是特別甜的那種。 

路易斯在考慮，下午不要去胖鴿子那間餐廳問問，口袋裡的手機正好響了，來電顯示是亨利，路易斯趕快接通。  
「你這幸運的混蛋，她提出要求，說要見你，還說看到你之後才願意接受訊問。」  
「為什麼？」  
「我哪知道，總之你快過來。」  
掛掉電話，路易斯看提姆也吃得差不多，準備結帳走人，但他想到今早出門前的一陣混亂，因為提姆的監視問題，從起床到踏出家門，居然花掉不少時間，提姆的疑心病過於嚴重，連簡單的梳洗都變得麻煩，不僅影響情緒也浪費時間，他認為應該好好的跟對方談一談。  
「我等等要去見茱蒂，但沒辦法讓你跟進去。」  
「要我在外面等？」  
「你不可能一直這樣盯著我。我是說，大部分的地方都可以，但進出拘留所的人都要登記，也有例行的維安檢查，而且與案件無關的人，也沒辦法隨便探視。」  
「你知道萬一我讓你溜了，里歐會怎對付我？」  
「你得信任我，不然我怎麼辦事？」  
「你看過他怎麼對付欠錢的人嗎？」  
「又不是你欠的。」  
「但你跑了就是我的責任。」  
「跟你講過多少次，我不會逃走。」  
「我這輩子學到的最大教訓，就是不要相信任何人。」  
路易斯嘆氣，不要相信任何人這句話，他深有同感，這種經歷真的會成為一輩子的陰影，但他還是得說服提姆。  
「如果要逃我早就逃了，哪還會乖乖到里歐那報到？我沒走是因為我媽還在城裡。」  
「里歐知道嗎？」  
「當然，我媽住在哪個養老院，由哪些看護人員照顧，我什麼時候去看她，每月繳多少錢，什麼大小雜事他都知道，就算不知道，打幾通電話他都能打聽到，這不是什麼秘密，但足夠讓他威脅我了。」  
「你真有個老媽？」  
「這你還不信？打視訊電話當證明總可以了吧？」  
提姆終於讓步，他坐到路易斯旁邊看著對方撥電話。  
「早安。」電話接通後，畫面裡是一個消瘦的白髮婦人。  
「嗨，路易，天啊，你的臉怎麼了？」  
「執勤時被犯人打的，別擔心，沒看起來的嚴重，過兩天就會消了。」  
「你怎麼會在這時候打電話來？」  
「今天休假，上星期沒去看你，想跟你打個招呼。抱歉，前陣子較忙。」  
「你旁邊的那位是誰？」  
「他是提姆，前陣子從別州調過來的，今天也休假，我帶他出來逛逛熟悉一下環境。下星期去看你。」  
「沒關係，休假就該好好放鬆，留點時間好交個女友。整個養老院就你來的最勤，不能讓其他人太羨慕我。」白髮婦人笑的十分開心，顯示這席話不假，她為自己的兒子感到驕傲。  
「記得要出去走走，別老是窩在牌桌上。我得掛了。」  
互道再見，收起電話，路易斯拿出皮夾，在帳單上放上足夠的餐費跟小費。  
「滿意了嗎？」  
提姆點點頭。

拘留所附近沒什麼地方可讓人待著，路易斯把車停到有樹蔭遮陽的地方，留下提姆在車上等，幸好近來的氣溫已開始下降，只要開著窗戶讓車內通風，溫度都還算宜人。提姆把副駕駛座往後調，將雙腳放到擋風玻璃下方，無所事事的盯著拘留所的大門看。  
提姆反問自己，是不是無法放下過去，而且越來偏執？雖然對路易斯的認識不深，但就目前相處的情況來說，他的確是很想信任路易斯，畢竟對方真有心的話，他再怎麼防範都會有破綻。他也不知道自己可以這麼容易就被說服，從小他在街頭上學到的第一件事，就是不能心軟，只是自從遇上這個怪人，很多原則都一一打破，最嚴重的就是，不能跟條子來往，當然，除了收賄的條子之外。  
當初他也不知道怎麼回事，居然莫名其妙就開始跟一個菜鳥條子抽菸哈拉，大概是路易斯表現出來的真誠是發自內心，那不是客觀判斷，而是一種直覺，不管是以前還是現在，路易斯都有種平易近人的特質，沒有一般條子常有的高姿態，人雖然有點怪，但就是那種藏不住的直白，讓提姆不用花太多心思猜測，相處起來特別輕鬆。

但提姆也覺得現在的路易斯不太對勁，印象中對方是樂觀積極的，現在卻充滿無奈跟絕望，尤其是在里歐面前，看起來是那麼的懦弱無能。  
提姆評估目前的狀況，路易斯是很認真的在想辦法找錢，只是過了那麼久，人心會變，他覺得自己也變了很多，再加上路易斯搞起骯髒條子的勾當，這些都讓他一再感到矛盾，他決定下一場賭注，如果路易斯這次沒逃跑，乖乖的從拘留所出來，並回到車上繼續查線索，就別再搞疑心病跟偏執狂那套。

「你的臉……」茱蒂訝異的看著路易斯。  
「別提了，而且妳的還比我精彩。」茱蒂的臉頰跟露出的前臂一堆瘀傷，有輕有重，羅伯特又多一個死有餘辜的理由了。  
「我們的談話不會被錄音吧？」茱蒂隔著桌子問路易斯，雙手被銬在桌面上，雖然臉上有傷，但說起話來的精神狀況應該是穩定多了。  
「不會，但他們有錄影監視器，雙面鏡後面也有警探在看，小聲一點就好。」  
「你得幫幫我，幫我找律師，我付不起律師費。」  
「妳可以找公設辯護人，為什麼要找我？」  
「那沒用，我需要你認識的那種，我知道你撤銷過某些律師的案底，他們對這種案件比較在行。」  
「為什麼我要幫妳？」  
「我知道你們在搞副業。」  
「我不知道妳在說什麼。」路易斯維持平靜的口吻，他不知道對方了解多少，不能露出一丁點動搖。  
「少來，有些事情拼湊一下就能知道，你跟他一樣，把所有女人都當笨蛋。」  
「我向來都很敬佩女性的智慧跟毅力，我母親可是獨自把我拉拔大的。」  
「你知道羅伯特打算幹掉你嗎？」  
「妳得講一些我不知道的事。」  
「答應我，你會幫我找律師。」  
「我可以幫妳介紹，但他們要不要接我無法保證。」  
「我是有一些信託基金跟存款，不是免費，只要他們打個折扣就行了。」茱蒂態度突然軟化，不想放掉眼前的救命稻草。  
「好吧，我想這應該沒問題。羅伯特跟妳說了什麼？」  
「他說要『處理』你，有次他在講電話，不知道我在另一個房間聽得到，那時他講得很高興，前面說什麼我聽不清楚，但最後說到，他會處理掉『小乖乖』，我很確定那『小乖乖』就是你。」  
「妳怎麼能確定？」  
「他身邊最聽話的就是你。」茱蒂沒有取笑的意思，一臉正經說道。  
「他在跟誰講電話？」  
「不知道，我沒聽到名字。」  
「那天你們在胖鴿子發生了什麼事？」  
「上甜點時，他去了包廂一趟，結果回來時就很不高興，接著餐廳經理不想免費招待他，他更生氣，但經裡問過老闆，羅伯特在那邊吃飯得付錢，我要他付錢趕快離開，別把事鬧大，他拉不下面子，結果是我付錢了事。回家後他就跟我吵起來。他拿了東西就摔，還揍我，拿槍威脅要殺我，然後朝我開槍，我以為死定了，但他沒射中我，是向我旁邊開槍，他就站在那邊笑著羞辱我，接著又開了兩槍……」越講越激動的茱蒂突然中斷話語。  
「是妳殺了他嗎？」茱蒂沒有說話。「算了，這不關我的事，你留著跟律師說吧。」  
茱蒂趴在桌上開始大哭，雙面鏡傳來敲擊聲，路易斯用食指向亨利示意，希望再給自己一些時間。  
「嘿，我是說真的，別哭，我不是來幫兇殺組問話的。他去包廂見誰？」  
茱蒂馬上停止哭泣並抬起頭，臉上沒有多少淚水。「你為什要知道這些？」  
「我得知道還有誰想殺我，搞不好我隨時都會被幹掉。」  
「我不知道，我又沒看到。」  
「這些事別跟任何人說，如果妳還想到什麼，通知我一聲，辦這案子的是我朋友，跟他說好話或壞話，取決於妳。」  
「等等！」茱蒂叫住起身的路易斯。「在餐廳門口等車時，羅伯特剛好看到一個男人，對方開車走了之後，他低聲罵了一句髒話。」  
「那男人長什麼樣子？」  
「如果我說羅伯特對我施暴好幾次，你願意作證嗎？就說你看過他罵過我，或推我之類。」  
「妳腦筋還動的真快，可以，說吧，那男人什麼樣子？」  
「不高，壯壯的一個中年男人，穿的像是電影裡的義大利幫派份子，我只看到側面，表情很高傲，對泊車小弟很兇。」  
雖然是很籠統的描述，但路易斯卻馬上聯想到一個人，阿爾．柯西亞，里歐的副手，那個臭臉大王。

路易斯跟亨利簡短交談後，準備離開，差點忘記茱蒂拜託的事，趕緊在門口打了幾通電話，還真的有個律師願意接茱蒂的案子，平時跟這些不正經的律師打交道，果然多少有用。  
不過這招到是跟羅伯特學來的，路易斯會跟藥頭打聽，問看看有錢玩咖辦派對的日子，當然，也會先確認這個玩咖是否有其他來頭，然後就混進派對，直接坐到一臉茫然的玩咖旁，在滿桌毒品的狀態下，秀出自己的警徽，接著就跟對方談起交易，路易斯談的是人情，他專找年輕律師，使以防萬一自己有天可能會用到，通常他半威脅半通融，對方都不會太抗拒。  
而羅伯特不一樣，以前羅伯特帶他一起突襲過幾次，最終都是勒索要錢，尤其是家庭背景不錯的年輕人，只要能快速解決不留案底，錢不是問題，不過那些人不知道，他和羅伯特根本不是正式的搜索，也就沒有拘捕這回事。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

提姆看到路易斯走出拘留所，往車子這個方向走來，回到停車場後沒有立刻上車，反而站在樹蔭底下抽菸，但才剛吸兩口，提姆就看到路易斯開始對著樹猛踹，幾下之後怒氣似乎沒有得到緩解，接著握緊拳頭狂搥樹幹，當提姆衝出車內去制止時，路易斯手上已經多了好幾道傷口，有幾道特別深，血都滴到地上，他又回頭到車裡拿面紙。  
「發生什麼事？」提姆邊問，邊把面紙大把大把的壓在流血的傷口上。  
「那個婊子養的王八蛋……居然打算幹掉我！該死的我都被他當傭人使喚，這樣還不夠？」  
「誰？」  
「羅伯特．他媽的．費拉，他沒死的話，現在殺掉他的人就是我！」  
「他小女友到底說了什麼？」  
路易斯似乎想說，但又開不了口，憤怒與難堪的表情交雜，提姆只好將路易斯丟進副駕駛座，讓對方生悶氣去，自己則坐進駕駛座發動車子。  
「我們先處理你的手。」  
提姆沿著原路往返，開了一小段路後找到一間藥局，買了幾樣包紮的東西，回到車上幫路易斯處理傷口，用生理食鹽水沖洗乾淨後，提姆仔細檢查傷口有沒有殘留面紙，還好已經止血，不需縫合，在傷口抹碘酒跟綁上彈性繃帶，路易斯就這樣靜靜的看著他包紮傷口，看起來已經不再生氣，反倒是專心於提姆包紮的手法。  
提姆忍住想笑的念頭，他覺得路易斯有時候就像認真過頭的學生，跟當年一樣，是個做什麼事都會全力以赴的天真菜鳥，他很高興路易斯的這個特質沒有消失。

「包得真漂亮。」路易斯讚嘆著手上那完美的包紮，跟教科書一樣的標準。  
「不好好包的話，跟沒包一樣，一下就鬆掉，怎麼做事。」  
「你在哪學的？看起來真不像你會的事。」  
「多包幾次就會了，很多事只有自己能幫自己。」  
「你幹嘛對我這麼好？」  
「你是怎樣？一直說我對你好，只不過吃個飯、包個傷口，就沒人對你好過嗎？」  
「這幾年還真的過得很慘。」路易斯後悔，剛剛沒思考就脫口而出，一個大男人把自己說得活像個受虐兒。  
「慘到沒朋友？」  
「收賄的警察能有真正的朋友嗎？跟你們混道上的一樣。」  
「看來羅伯特把你害得夠嗆。」  
「我這輩子都被他毀了。」  
「你跟羅伯特之間到底是怎麼回事？」  
「因為他，我才開始收賄，媽的，蹚上這渾水跟本倒了八輩子的楣，人都死了還拖我下水。而且最好笑的是，其他人都以為我跟他關係很好，他還常跟別人說，都是他在照顧我，操他的！」提到羅伯特，路易斯的火氣又開始爆發。  
提姆默默遞給路易斯一瓶開好的礦泉水，沒有要打斷的意思，路易斯一口氣喝完半罐，接著繼續說：「我爸也是警察，我十六歲時因公殉職，他曾經提攜過羅伯特，他們也當過搭檔。我當了警察後，羅伯特的確很照顧我，把我弄到緝毒部跟升上警探，我後來才知道他另有目的。你知道緝毒部多的是可以收買的警察吧？」  
「我聽里歐說過，緝毒部都是他的人。」  
「我也很好奇，整個部門到底有多少人沒收賄。總之，本來我以為可以像我爸一樣當個清廉正直的警察，但我媽不巧得了癌症，化療的錢不便宜，羅伯特就趁這個時候，向我提出賺外快的機會，他說都是簡單的事，錢不多，但不無小補。」  
「這圈子踏進去之後，怎麼可能會有簡單的事。」這種事提姆太熟悉了。  
「沒錯，而且髒錢拿過一次之後就沒有回頭路。後來我媽狀況總算穩定，但羅伯特不准我退出，還硬塞了更多爛差事給我，免得我跟他斷乾淨，我猜他是怕我跟政風組告狀。」  
「但我聽里歐講羅伯特時，感覺也算不上什麼大咖，他是怎麼把你吃的死死的？」  
「這個。」路易斯抓起襯衫跟汗衫的下擺，露出腰後的舊傷疤。  
「這刀真狠。」  
「老天保佑，醫生說差那麼一點，我就會殘廢，躺了好幾個星期。」  
「都捅成這樣，你還沒看到是誰下的手？」  
「我沒看到那群人，四個都蒙著面。我跟羅伯特說想退出的隔天晚上，回家時車才剛停好，就被拖到廂型車裡毒打一頓，最後留下這刀，然後把我丟在路邊，還好昏過去之前我叫了救護車，撿回一條命。住院時我收到一束花，卡片上寫了『別犯同樣的錯』，不用想也知道是誰指使的。雖然不能確定，但我覺得他們都是警察，動作迅速有組織，搞不好是我認識的人。」路易斯其實大概知道是哪些人，但是沒有證據。  
「沒有人可以相信。」  
「沒錯，跟你一樣，別相信任何人。」  
「羅伯特為什麼後來又想殺你？」  
「大概跟這筆錢有關，搞不好他想吞了這筆錢，然後嫁禍給我。」  
「他可能知道里歐要換掉他，所以想撈最後一筆。」  
「你那邊又是怎麼回事？」  
「里歐覺得羅伯特不過是個騙吃騙喝的雜種，就是跑腿的而已，錢從他那邊給高層，緝毒行動的消息從他那邊給里歐，嚐過幾次甜頭，他就自以為是個大人物了，里歐跟上面的人正在想辦法踢掉羅伯特，找個比他有用的條子。」  
「靠，跑腿還不都是我在跑，他就出一張嘴而已，那這樣說起來，他在警局裡也蠻會唬的，有些巡警都被他收得服服貼貼，常常幫他做些工作之外的事。」  
「他官階有那麼高？」  
「還好，以前想升上警探的話，找他幫忙的機會是蠻高的，聽說他跟上面的關係不錯，但最近他的態度越來越囂張，搞不好他死了之後，上面的人還很高興，終於甩掉這個白癡了。」  
「接下來該去哪？」  
「羅伯特家，我來開吧。」  
「我開，免得你手痛，不小心打滑方向盤。」  
「沒有那麼嚴重好嗎？不過是擦傷。」  
提姆拉過路易斯的右手，故意往傷口的地方狠狠壓住。  
「操！你幹嘛？」路易斯覺得手都痛到麻了。  
「我開。」  
「好好好，你開，也不用這麼狠吧。」  
「你太固執，講不聽。」  
「拜託，那個固執到要我請出老媽，才肯罷休的是誰啊？」  
提姆這次沒忍住，邊微笑邊發動汽車。路易斯看到當年那個讓他傾心的笑容，覺得在生命被威脅的狀況下，還能小鹿亂撞，簡直該為自己感到可恥。

提姆沒有直接開到羅伯特家，反倒是先開到連鎖速食餐廳，解決晚餐。如果是路易斯開車的話，倒是會完全忘記吃飯這回事，他每次專心處理案件，常常都是等事情告一段落，才想到要吃飯。路易斯發現，他現在的手不適合用餐具，雖說不嚴重，但關節彎曲時還是會痛，他用左手隔著包裝紙抓著漢堡，吃起來非常方便，他不知道這是提姆又一次的細心，還是對方只是單純的喜歡吃漢堡而已。  
「以黑幫份子來說，你人也太好，這樣要怎麼在道上混？」  
「那你覺得黑幫份子應該是怎樣？」  
「像里歐那樣冷酷無情是最標準的，或者像阿爾，老是一副別人欠他的樣子。」  
「我不需要像他一樣渾蛋，必要的時候，我可以比誰都狠。」  
「你確實可以。」  
「你什麼時候看過我耍狠了？」  
「你當夜店保鑣的時候。」  
「那根本算不上什麼，我在牢裡的時候……」提姆停頓。「算了，你不用知道這些。」  
「殺過人？」  
「吃你的薯條。」提姆抓了幾根薯條往路易斯的嘴塞去。

路易斯讓提姆把車停在路邊，將車窗打開一半後熄火，在黑暗中盯著羅伯特家的方向看。  
「你打算在這裡坐多久？」  
「至少等到鄰居熟睡後。」  
「他老婆不是不在？」提姆有注意到電視報導。  
「小心一點比較保險。」  
「感覺你對闖空門很熟練。」提姆把玩著路易斯剛從後車廂拿出的套頭面罩。  
「正確來說是入侵民宅，不然你以為緝毒部都在幹嘛？我們頂多是在闖進去前，按個門鈴跟敲門而已。」  
「他家有保全系統嗎？」  
「沒有，他覺得那太浪費錢也沒屁用。」  
「你會開鎖？」  
「會，而且我有一組好工具。」  
「還好你是警察，不然你肯定是專業級的竊盜犯。」  
「當情報員也需要這些技能。」  
「情報員？你小時候的夢想嗎？」  
「看過零零七的小男孩那個沒想過？我最接近的機會是參加FBI的考試，但跟錯頭子毀一生。」  
「連一個死人都擺脫不了，你這乖乖牌可是當不了間諜的。」  
「你笑起來比較好看。」路易斯沒想到自己居然把內心話說出口。「嗯……看起來比較年輕。」越說越不對，路易斯想一頭撞向車窗。  
「我看起來是有多老？」  
「超過四十。」路易斯在內心喘口氣，心想對話應該還算正常，提姆沒有覺得不適。  
「我跟你同年，你這該死的娃娃臉。」  
「少來，你絕對比我大，證件拿來。」  
「先解決眼前的事吧。」提拇指了指前面，羅伯特家兩旁的鄰居終於熄燈了。

路易斯要提姆在車上把風，並再次確定自己的手機已調成震動模式，帶上頭罩跟乳膠手套，一下就開好門鎖，快速且順利的進入宅邸，看起來擺置都跟印象中的差不多，路易斯拿著手電筒直接走到羅伯特的書房。好幾年前有段時間，羅伯的特妻子常邀他來吃晚餐，晚餐後，羅伯特若是聊的意猶未盡，又怕太晚會吵到孩子們，他們會移至書房小酌幾杯，路易斯看到那個雪茄木盒還擺在桌上的同一個位置，那時他邊聊天邊隨意看著書房，就發現有好幾個可以上鎖的櫃子跟抽屜，雖然這些鎖不難開，但因為手受傷的關係，開鎖花了不少時間，路易斯這時覺得自己真是蠢的可以，把自己的手搞成這樣。櫃子跟抽屜裡面都是一些金融或保險的文件，在一堆紙張中他看到一個出租倉庫的契約，還有幾個銀行保險箱的契約，這倒是一大進展，但翻找過程中沒看到鑰匙，他想起那個雪茄盒，拿起來仔細查看，外表沒有隱藏的開口，他移除所有的雪茄，在底部發現一個活動隔板，裡面有隻鑰匙跟感應門卡，門卡上寫著那間倉庫的名稱。  
他認為羅伯特八成不會將現金放家裡，萬一政風組查上門可是人贓俱獲，不過路易斯還是快速的將有可能藏東西的地方都搜了一遍，沒有其他收穫才放棄。

「找到銀行保險箱跟倉庫的資料，還有鑰匙，媽的，剩不到一天。」路易斯癱坐在副駕駛座上，看著手錶，已經是接近天亮的時間。  
「至少這兩個地方很有可能，要去倉庫看看嗎？」  
「要，但得先買咖啡。」  
提姆在一家咖啡廳停下，兩人輪流解決內急，路易斯先到櫃檯點了兩杯美式咖啡，提姆出來後加點了一盒甜甜圈，非常快速的挑了六種口味。  
「一打？」  
「我餓了，而且你也該吃點東西。」  
「我大概吃兩個就夠了。」  
「你吃不下就放著，晚點再吃。」  
上車後，路易斯盯著放在自己大腿上的甜甜圈紙盒，很懷疑這些小點心會有剩下的可能性，啟程後沒幾分鐘，提姆邊開車邊吃掉四個甜甜圈了，而且連續吃完兩個才開始喝咖啡。路易斯雖然肚子有點餓，但吃完三個已經是他攝取糖分的極限，為了解膩，手中的咖啡已經喝完，他喜歡吃甜食，只是沒法一次吃那麼多。  
「你是很餓還是很喜歡吃甜的？」路易斯驚訝的看著提姆拿起第六個甜甜圈。  
「都有。」  
「剩下都給你吧，我吃不下了。」  
停紅燈時，提姆喝了幾口咖啡，綠燈時，吃了第七個甜甜圈。

TBC


End file.
